


Desliz

by YNAkuma



Category: O11CE, O11ZE (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: Había sido un desliz, sólo eso.
Relationships: Ezequiel Correa/Camilo Montero
Kudos: 2





	Desliz

Jamás pensó en formar una alianza con un ex alumno del IAD y además antiguo jugador de los Halcones Dorados. Debía ser una burla pero qué importa quién era, lo importante era que compartían un odio mutuo por los ineptos pichones y ambos deseaban la caída de éstos.

Y así como jamás pensó en aliarse con Camilo, jamás creyó estar en una situación como la de ese momento.

Tras el partido de los Halcones contra los Samuráis, el chico de blanca piel se excusó y fue rumbo a los baños en el Hat Trick y ahora estaban juntos, dentro de uno de los cubículos.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó el menor con desconfianza.

Lo había acorralado contra la puerta del reducido espacio después de haberle puesto el pestillo y el antiguo Halcón se puso tan a la defensiva como pudo.

No creía que responder la pregunta con sinceridad fuera lo mejor, o al menos con la mayoría de la gente normalmente le metía en problemas el ser honesto, sin embargo aun así lo dijo.

—Tener un poco de diversión —sonrió ladino y esperó la reacción del informático.

Vio una sonrisa en sus labios y sospechó que estaría de acuerdo con él y le permitiría hacer lo que le viniera en gana pero lo que le respondió le molestó.

—No soy Lorenzo —soltó mordaz. Quiso preguntarle a qué se refería pero la cuestión estaba escrita en su cara —, por favor Ezequiel, no creas que nadie lo sabía —sonrió petulante, provocándolo.

Era tan insolente. En realidad no le preocupaba que el resto de los Halcones supiera de lo que había entre él y Lorenzo, después de todo fue sólo un juego para él, no había ningún vínculo emocional y estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo sucedido se lo llevarían hasta la tumba. Y aunque sabía que la idea de una posible traición por parte del goleador era absurda no podía evitar pensarlo.

—¿En serio? —fingió sorpresa —, ¿y quién se los dijo? —siendo sincero esperaba que dijera el nombre del capitán de los Halcones, tendría más razones para querer aplastarlo.

La sonrisa de Camilo se torció y soltó una risa antes de contestarle —Fui yo.

—Eso sí es una sorpresa —agarró al menor de la cadera y metió una de sus piernas entre las de él —, pero sabes, me da igual si todo el IAD se entera de lo que hubo.

—Porque el abandonado fue él, ¿me equivoco?

Vaya, el chico era perspicaz —Claro, la humillación sería para él, no para mi —se acercó a su rostro y comenzó a subir las manos por sus costados, metiéndolas debajo de su playera.

—Ngh... Supongo que Lorenzo nunca significó nada para ti —mantuvo sus palmas contra la puerta del cubículo y suspiró por los roces en su abdomen.

Sonrió inconscientemente y subió sus manos por las costillas del muchacho, era tan esbelto como se veía —Dime, ¿qué cara puso Lorenzo cuando se enteró que me iba? —se detuvo en su diafragma y masajeó la piel con sus pulgares.

—¿Te... importa? —sabía que el chico hacía un esfuerzo por tolerar sus caricias y eso le encantaba. Lorenzo era igual.

—Por supuesto —subió un poco más y tentó los pezones del menor —, nada me satisface más que saber que lo he roto.

—¡Ngh! —dio un respingo, golpeándose la parte trasera de la cabeza —. Eres despreciable —masculló.

El insulto no hizo más que complacerle; no vio en el Tiburón intenciones de responder a su pregunta así que le restó importancia aunque la curiosidad le picaba por saber si el goleador sufrió por él. Bajó las manos y mientras volvía a magrear su abdomen levantó su camiseta conforme avanzaba por su torso. Cuando vio la lechosa piel del chico ansió llenarla de marcas púrpuras. Se inclinó hacia el abdomen ajeno y pellizcó su epidermis con los dientes, dejando un camino de nubes rojizas al centro de su cuerpo desde el ombligo hasta el esternón y besó la piel sobre sus costillas.

—¿Hacías esto... con Lorenzo? —preguntó sofocado el castaño, sus ojos pardos apenas le enfocaban.

—Tal vez.

—¿Lo... besabas? —continuó, usando un tono que no consiguió identificar.

—¿Estás celoso de él? —dejó de juguetear en su pecho y se alzó hasta la altura de su cara, disminuyó lentamente la distancia entre sus rostros y justo antes de que pudiera besarle el otro interpuso una de sus manos.

—Ni lo intentes —tapó su boca y le empujó lejos de él.

Se burló y bajó una de sus manos a su entrepierna, el de cabello claro se sobresaltó e intentó detenerlo.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —bajó sus manos para tomarle de la muñeca y obligarle a que le soltara pero logró interceptarlo y aprisionó ambas de sus manos contra la puerta, arriba de su cabeza —¡Suéltame!

—Te dije que me divertiría —ejerció presión en sus muñecas y lo hizo gemir de dolor.

—¿Vas... en serio?

No tenía porqué responderle e hizo evidente lo obvio cuando comenzó a sobar su miembro sobre la tela de mezclilla. Camilo giró la cabeza con brusquedad y frunció los labios para menguar los sonidos de su garganta. Ah, le estaba mirando tan rabioso como la primera vez que lo hizo con Lorenzo; pudiera ser que en realidad se arrepentía de haberlo dejado.

Poco a poco el falo del menor empezó a endurecerse por el estímulo —Ezequiel... —jadeó el escualo.

Sintió las piernas del otro temblar y sonrió zorruno mientras pensaba en la poca resistencia que tenía el muchacho. Se arriesgó al soltarle por completo para desabrochar el pantalón de Camilo, desabotonó la prenda y bajó la cremallera bajo la mirada extasiada del antiguo Halcón. El más delgado no se resistió, apoyó sus manos libres sobre la puerta del cubículo y abrumado le miró a los ojos, sus claros orbes cristalizados brillaron ansiosos en la sombra y sonriéndole metió la mano bajo su ropa interior.

Camilo gimió ligeramente, su cadera sufrió un espasmo y su húmedo miembro se refregó contra su palma.

Se inclinó hacia el menor y cerca de su oído susurró: —Debo decir que eres más lindo que Lorenzo.

—...cállate —soltó con dificultad el castaño.

Sin borrar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y envolvió la parcial erección del Tiburón con su mano. La pastosa esencia resbaló bajo sus dedos y la extendió por el tronco de su falo para comenzar a masturbarlo. Los sutiles sonidos viscosos llegaron a sus oídos y se mezclaron con los silenciosos gemidos de Camilo, ansioso mordió la blanda piel de su cuello y sin resistirlo más le besó en los labios.

Ahogó los jadeos del informático en el ósculo y continuó besándole al tiempo en que su mano subía y bajaba por la extensión de su excitación; incapaz de sostenerse por sí mismo Camilo pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Inconscientemente el Tiburón empezó a mover las caderas apresurando el ritmo que llevaba en su mano.

Sonrió contra los labios del castaño y dejó de besarlo para escuchar sus gemidos al momento de correrse. Camilo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y un jadeo agudo, áspero y quebrado salió de su boca e hizo eco en el baño de hombres.

Por un instante saboreó el gemido del otro y hasta que vio de nuevo su cristalino iris cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer; su mano estaba manchada con la turbia esencia del escualo y por un instante vio a Lorenzo en Camilo.

Con disgusto limpió los restos de esperma en su mano y salió del cubículo para lavarse las manos. El chico le miró desde atrás, aún adentro del cubículo, sabía que esperaba que le dijera algo pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso le miró de reojo mientras secaba sus manos. Ambos sabían que eso no significaba nada.

Salió del baño de hombres con la sensación de los delgados labios del castaño en su boca y trató de convencerse de que había sido sólo un desliz.

**.**


End file.
